


September Fourth

by Soupy950



Series: Nyssara [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Future Fic, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Relationship(s), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupy950/pseuds/Soupy950
Summary: Sara returns the Legends to 2020 Star City for some much-needed R&R and to give herself the chance to survive the anniversary of the day that changed her life.It was September fourth. Thirteen years since she stepped on The Queen’s Gambit.





	September Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Disregard elements of the current Arrowverse & Legends timeline.

Sara sat stiffly on the edge of her couch in the darkness of the captain’s quarters in the Waverider. Her right leg rested against her left knee and arms crossed over chest.

Her room was near silent, the only source of sound coming from the projection of a warm fireplace on the HD monitor in front of her.

She had been sombre all day, a far cry from her usual lighter state she had developed after so many years with the Legends. As she predicted, her crew had picked up on her mood and after a particularly strenuous mission chasing a madman in Ancient Greece, they had agreed to return to 2020 for some R&R.

They didn’t need to know that she also had other motivations for getting them away.

It was September fourth. The anniversary of that fateful day on The Queen’s Gambit.

She had gotten better at handling the day as the years went on, but sometimes the guilt, the regret and every other emotion caught her in a strong grasp she struggled to escape.

How would her life have turned out if she didn’t follow Oliver on the boat? Oliver’s fate was already decided but how much would have changed if she hadn’t been that naive girl?

If she hadn’t needed to learn to survive, to fight, to kill. If she hadn’t dedicated her life to questionable acts just to see the next day.

No matter how far she let her imagination get away from her, she always came to a reluctant conclusion. Ever since she was young, she had a knack for finding trouble. Her ordeals may have been less physically and mentally damaging, but she would have found a way to ruin her life.

At the very least, her journey to this point taught her the value of life. Taught her that every second could be the last and so she should make the most of it. Experiencing joy, pain, love, and heartache were better than feeling nothing.

Feeling nothing. Living without meaning. She had been there for a time. Soulless and unaware of her actions.

She was eternally grateful to have the love and support of those around her. That they cared enough to go against the odds to return her soul. Sometimes, however, when the voices in her head grew too loud and dominant, she wished that they hadn’t bothered.

When Sara battled her bloodlust, the voices were constant. Devilish tones screaming at her to hunt, to kill and cover herself in the blood of her enemies. It was the one part of the seemingly endless nightmarish life events that she wished to erase.

And she had the chance. To wipe away the bloodlust. To revive her sister. To erase every single torturous moment of her life.

The Spear of Destiny was a temptation like she had never experienced before. She held the power to rewrite reality in her hands, to reverse every mistake, every wrong turn and she almost had.

The Spear called to her, sweet talked her and promised the world. Then the vision of Laurel just as beautiful as she remembered, knocked sense into her and brought her back from the edge.

She had briefly lived that life when her friends were trapped in the ideal world built by the machinations of the Dominators. She had tasted the perfect life, but it wasn’t real. She could have never been satisfied living in a fake reality.

This year was a bad year. She could feel herself spiralling into the dark pit of her mind and her isolation on the Waverider wasn’t helping.

It was that thought which forced her from her chair. She grabbed her leather jacket hanging on the hook next to the entrance to the room and messily draped it over her athletic gear.

Exiting the doors and in the direction of the holding bay, she spoke, “Gideon, you’ll let me know if I’m needed, won’t you?”

The disembodied voice of the ship’s AI agreed, “Of course Captain Lance. Enjoy your evening.”

Sara smirked wryly, “Yeah. We’ll see.”

Sara stepped off the ship hidden on the rooftop of a downtown building and breathed in the cold air of Star City. It was dark out but not yet night – the sky a deep navy on the brink of turning into an endless abyss. It was still the winter season and in a freak turn of weather, mother nature had gifted the city with snowfall.

Small flakes of snow fell from the sky but melted as soon as they hit the ground. Sara enjoyed the cool sensation against her face for a moment before she moved the edge of the building.

She chose to ignore the conventional method of reaching ground level and scaled down the side of the building. For a moment, she revelled in using her abilities for no purpose other than because she could. She wasn’t chasing a mark, no one was on her tail and the very fabric of time wasn’t at risk.

The wind whipped past her as she jumped and swung her way down and she was free. Sara sprung up from her crouch on the floor, took another deep breath, shoved her hands into her pockets and walked down the block aimlessly.

Star City may have changed names, but it was the same city she left.

Forty-five minutes later, she came across an old playground she and Laurel had frequented as kids. It was gated off but no match for her climbing abilities. The bench nearest the entrance was cold against her legs and slightly wet but she grew used to it.

Sara leant her head to hang off the end of the bench’s backrest and stared up and the now black sky. The snow had eased off over her walk but still came down softly enough to not irritate her eyes.

After enjoying the silence and slight peace gained from being outside, Sara felt as though she was being watched. Years of training under multiple tutors and real-life situations had given her the ability to notice such things.

She leisurely rose her head and stretched her arms in front of her. Through seemingly squinted eyes, she surveyed the park in search of her stalker.

It wasn’t until she looked to left that she saw the slim, unmistakable figure of a tall woman just 30 yards away from her. With her sharp eyes, Sara could make out a lightly coloured winter coat over dark jeans which were tucked into low heeled boots.

Sober or drunk, she knew that figure and posture. She knew that elegant yet powerful stance like the back of her hand.

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed reverently and moved to the edge of the bench in surprise.

As if she heard the whisper of her name, the woman in question turned her head to face the blond.

Suspicions confirmed, Sara drank in her form eagerly. They hadn’t seen each other since their goodbyes in Nyssa’s cell in Nanda Parbat.

That Nyssa had been haggard. Weepy with joyful disbelief in seeing her with a returned soul. That Nyssa was a far cry from one walking towards her in the snow.

This Nyssa, just as beautiful, even more so to Sara’s hungry eyes, was a woman reborn. She reminded Sara of the woman who pulled her out of the China sea. The one who firmly yet patiently trained her in the ways of the League under the watchful eyes of her father.

Her strides were long and soon she stood in front of Sara. The blond felt frozen in place, as though the snow had turned to ice and pinned her to the bench.

Despite the biting air that reddened her nose, she recognised the unmistakable scent of peppermint that always accompanied the assassin. A gasping breath left her again as she stared into the dark eyes that drew her in all those years ago.

The winter cold did nothing to stop the heat Sara felt radiating from the taller woman and basked in her presence.

Sure, there had been 50’s nurses, legendary queens and more she had passed the time with but there was only one Nyssa. The one woman who weakened and strengthened her with the same look and the years spent apart hadn’t loosened that hold on her.

Sara shook her head, eyes wide in disbelief and mouth slightly gaping. “Nyssa,” she repeated, voice stronger.

Nyssa’s expression had been guarded but softened at the sound of her voice leaving the blonde’s lips.

“Sara,” the assassin spoke, clearly and strongly.

Sara.

Not beloved. Not my love. Not habibti. Oh, how time and circumstances had changed them. Sara’s heart ached for the loss of that relationship.

Before the two had been partners, they had been friends first. From the moment Sara woke up in Nanda Parbat’s healing rooms, confused and aching but intrigued by the mysterious woman next to her, there had been an unmistakable bond between the two.

It was a connection that no-one but themselves understood. Not the healers Nyssa dismissed when she oversaw Sara's recovery. Not the handlers when Nyssa insisted on training Sara herself.  And certainly not Ra’s when he demanded she explain herself after she brought the blonde to their home to begin with.

Their partnership was legendary among the League. Where one went, the other followed. So, it was no surprise to anyone when their relationship turned romantic and Nyssa had declared the blond as her beloved.

But the endless assassinations were tearing away at what little soul she had left after years with the League. The Undertaking was the final push she needed to return to her former life.

Despite that, there wasn’t a day that went by where she didn’t think of Nyssa. Of her smooth accent and perfect diction. Of her soothing smell and searing touch.

Both had changed massively since then. Maybe it was time to get that back, in whatever way she could.

Sara stood from the bench and closed the distance between them – enough that she had to slightly tilt her head to stare up at the woman.

“Nyssa?” Sara questioned, eyes wide as she searched for something familiar in Nyssa’s expression.

“It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?” Nyssa responded with the beginnings of a smirk flirting her lips.

Sara nervously tucked her hands into her the pockets of her jacket, “It has. I honestly thought I’d never see you again.”

Nyssa nodded solemnly and whispered, “Neither did I.”

Nyssa slowly reached her gloveless right hand out and gently cupped Sara’s left cheek. Goosebumps spread across her face and Sara instinctually lent into the touch with closed eyes.

Often during their years together in the League, a simple touch to face, hair or arms could dampen the voices of the demons that plagued them both.

Sara reluctantly pulled her face away but stepped even closer towards Nyssa, “Can we talk? My ship is not far from here.” She asked hesitantly, desperate to stay in the woman’s presence for as long as she could.

Nyssa turned and started walking in the direction of the park entrance, “My home is closer,” she tossed over her shoulder.

Sara’s eyebrows quirked into surprise, “You live here now?” she asked as she jogged after the woman.

Nyssa nodded, “There is much for us to catch up on.”

\---

Sara was almost convinced that she was dreaming.

She sat comfortably tucked against the right arm of the brown leather sofa in Nyssa’s sitting room. In an apartment that overlooked the park.

As all complexes in this region of Star City, the apartment was modern, but Nyssa’s taste for minimalism had taken away it’s overly luxurious edge. The open plan layout merged the sitting room and kitchen into one and two doors led into what she could only assume was the woman’s bedroom and bathroom.

Vertical blinds covered the floor the ceiling windows on her left and the modern kitchen was on her right. The apartment’s lights were dimmed, and the narrow electric fireplace that spanned the length of the wall in front of her cast her shadow around the room.

Nyssa walked out from her kitchen with two steaming mugs and Sara was once again amazed by the change in the woman before her.

When they had entered the ex-assassin’s home from their quick walk over from the park, Nyssa had ensured Sara was comfortable before disappearing.

The woman had changed out of her winter clothes into black leggings, thick winter socks and a worn red sweater. Only in the privacy of Nyssa’s hut in Nanda Parbat had Sara seen the taller woman in such a state of comfort.

Sara thanked Nyssa as she took the mug from her and tentatively took a sip, mindful of the hot liquid. Hot chocolate, spicy from added pepper. Just the way she remembered.

Nyssa took a seat against the far end of the sofa, faced towards inwards with her legs crossed under her.

Sara was mesmerised by Nyssa’s beauty in the dim lighting. Her thick, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, framed her face perfectly and her dark eyes twinkled in the flickering light.

“It certainly sounds as though you’ve had your fair share of adventure,” the taller woman spoke and pulled Sara from her thoughts.

Sara chuckled, “Yeah. You could say that. Though it sounds like you’ve had just the same.”

Nyssa shrugged lightly after taking a deep sip from her own mug, “If there’s one thing my experiences have taught me, it’s that life is unpredictable. No measure of planning and organisation will deter the path the world feels you should follow.”

The time traveller nodded, “I can get behind that.”

After all, never did she think that joining Rip on his mission to stop Vandal Savage would lead to her becoming the captain of his time ship and band of Legends.

But hearing that Nyssa had disbanded the League and joined Oliver and others on a trip to stop a madman on Lian Yu, sent her reeling. The only thing Sara could really believe was that the tall woman had returned to Star City to teach self-defence to vulnerable women.

It was Nyssa that taught her that no woman should suffer at the hands of men.

“Enough about me for now. You still have yet to tell me why you’ve returned here.”

Sara sunk into the sofa more, feeling nervous under Nyssa’s gaze, “It’s September fourth.”

Nyssa briefly closed her eyes in understanding, “This is a bad year then?”

Sara sighed deeply, half due to being called out and the other because she missed how in tune the two were with each other’s emotions. Their history meant that she didn’t need to overly explain herself on why she was feeling solemn.

Nyssa shifted so her left arm rested on top of the sofa’s backrest and Sara felt her cheeks warm from Nyssa’s stare.

“When I first found you, alone, starving and near death, I felt a strange pull towards you. I felt as though everything that had happened in my life, led me to that one moment,” Nyssa whispered.

“I didn’t understand it. I didn’t understand why I felt so drawn to you. Maybe it was predetermined or maybe not, but even in those early days, I began to see the type of woman you had the potential to become.”

Sara was caught in Nyssa’s words; her soothing voice weaved a compelling story of their history.

“Strong,” Nyssa emphasised, “Willing to take what life had thrown at you and make it work.”

Nyssa grinned wryly, “I was proved correct on multiple occasions throughout our years together Sara. Watching you turn into that person was incredibly rewarding. I have no doubt that you’re still that woman. Perhaps even more so now.”

Time stood still for the time traveller as she registered Nyssa’s words. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when the urge to bridge the gap between them overcame her.

Nyssa’s mastery of language had always been one of the things that she had found attractive about the woman. That combined with knowing exactly how to calm her down made kissing her almost impossible to deny.

But they weren’t at that place with each other anymore. Not even halfway.

With a tight throat, Sara settled for closing the distance between their hands and held Nyssa’s tightly, hoping her action could say everything her voice couldn’t.

Nyssa smiled gently in understanding and squeezed her calloused fingers.

Lost in thought, both women didn’t notice the minutes that passed with their fingers still locked in each others.

Nyssa had never been one for sentimental decoration, so Sara was surprised to find multiple picture frames scattered around the room. Even more so when she spotted members of Team Arrow and other women proudly on display. It was another example of how different the woman next to her was.

At heart, she was still the woman she fell in love with all those years ago. The woman Sara could easily fall for again.

More minutes passed, and her watch showed that it was getting late. She felt extremely reluctant to leave the woman. She felt the same anxiety as she did in Nanda Parbat when she thought it would be the last time they’d see each other. There was still so much they had to talk about; Ra’s and Malcolm Merlyn for one.

Sara took a deep breath, “Have you eaten yet?”

Nyssa’s eyes twinkled, and she tilted her head as if she knew exactly what Sara was doing.

The ex-assassin pushed herself up from the sofa, took Sara’s empty mug from her hands and walked into her kitchen.

“Shall we order pizza?” Nyssa asked as she prepared them another round of hot chocolate.

Sara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “You eat pizza now?”

The taller woman chuckled, “Yes. The menu is in the drawer next to the fridge.”

Exactly as mentioned, the menu for the restaurant she frequented as a teen was in the draw and she placed an order after confirming they’d share a large veggie pizza.

Sara hung up her cell, leant against the marble island and struggled to look away from the older woman.

Nyssa handed her the same mug and gestured back towards the sofa, “Now, explain to me how you…broke time.”

Sara followed the woman and jumped deeper into her adventures with the Legends. “Well, it all started with the horribly named Legion of Doom.”

Sara felt content on September fourth for the first time in years as she took comfort from one of the only two women who could ground her. She could see a friendship building with the woman and she was eager to let it redevelop.

Anything else was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that every time I try to write a fic with a different pairing, these two always take control and distract me.


End file.
